


Happy birthday!!!

by Princedoodles



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: :'), F/M, Gen, Im 14 now whooooooo, Im watching Saberspark while writing this owo, Just a thing cause Its my birthday, One year closer to death yayyyy, Rating T cause they curse, Yeahhh I knowww, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princedoodles/pseuds/Princedoodles
Summary: Me and my furry friends gather together for my birthday!





	Happy birthday!!!

Me: *Is sleeping*

???: Shhh don't wake her up

???: I know ok?!

???: Shhhhhh

Me: *Slowly waking up* Whaaaa?

*BOOM*

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WHOOOOOOOO!

Me: *Jumps five feet in the air* WHATTHEFUCK!?!?!

Charlie: Happy Birthday Anisa *He has a sweet smile*

Me: I- Uh what? Already!?!?!

Sherlock: Yup its the 24 of May :')

Me: Oh wow uh

Jamie: Common lets get you outta bed, we got some cake in the kitchen!

Me: Wait I-

*But it was to late considering Jamie grabbed the back of my T-shirt gently in her mouth and was already taking me to the kitchen*

*Everyone followed*

*She drops me in the chair*

Jamie: Whoops sorry your're a little heavy. I MEAN NOT HEAVY LIKE FAT BUT-

Felix: I think she knows what you meant love *he said looking at Jamie*

*Jamie stopped talking looking at Felix*

Me: Its good

Charlie: Shazta made you a cake I helped

*Shazta's ears went up and she was smiling*

Me: SWEET!!! Chocolate's my favorite but uh where's Nysa and the others?

Sherlock: Oh uh they couldn't attended they had things to do Nysa though, well you know him. Fukin weirdo.

Jamie: Don't talk about Nysa like that

*Sherlock rolled his eyes*

Charlie: Well dig in!

*I nodded and took a bite of the cake slice in front of me Felix's claws were brown so he must of sliced the cake*

*Shazta nuzzled Charlie's neck as she let out a low growl*

Charlie: OH CRAP WE FORGOT SOMETHIN! JAMIE CANDLES!

Jamie: Oh whoops! *She stopped laying on Felix then blew her fire on the candles*

Me: Oh yeah heh sorry Im just tired

Jamie: My fault, now make a wish!

Me: *Thinks for a moment then blows out candles*

Everyone: *CHEERS!*

Jamie: Wha'd you wish for?

Shazta: *Lets out low growl

Charlie: Shazta said if Anisa told you it wont come true

Jamie: Oh well yeah I guess

*They all put on birthday hats and began to throw confetti everywhere, I laughed since Felix was covered in streamers*

Charlie: Celebration!!!

*They all began to sing Happy Birthday as they ate cake and had a good time celebrating!*

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeee more drabbles coming sometime soon. Hope u like :')


End file.
